1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a retaining apparatus for a fuel injector in an internal combustion engine. More particularly, it relates to a retaining apparatus for retaining a fuel injector on an auxiliary fuel delivery pipe branched off from a main fuel delivery pipe.
2. Discussion of the Background Art:
A conventional retaining apparatus for a fuel injector in an internal combustion engine is shown in FIG. 6. There, a fuel injector 1 is connected to an auxiliary fuel delivery pipe 3 branched off from a main fuel delivery pipe 2 via a connector 4 threaded into both the fuel injector 1 and the auxiliary fuel delivery pipe 3, so as to communicate the fuel injector 1 with the main fuel delivery pipe 2 in an airtight fashion. However in the foregoing structure, it is not easy to connect the fuel injector 1 to the auxiliary fuel pipe 3 due to the screw connection. Also it is difficult to adjust to a preset position a socket 5 formed on an outer circumferential portion of fuel injector 1 for supplying an electric signal to the fuel injector 1 from a computer etc., while assuring airtightness at the threaded screw connections.